lollipop
by sccapt
Summary: severus en maitre et draco en soumis et une histoire de sucettes! os severus/draco Traduction de fic anglaise


LOLLIPOP

Ceci est une traduction d'une histoire de evilenia rogue, je lui est envoyé un message et je n'ai pas encore eu de réponse. je la retirerait si vraiment cela la dérange.

disclaimer : rien est a moi tout est a jk rowling

ceci est un os severus/draco, que je me suis décider a traduire parce qu'en français il n'y en a pas et que c'est un couple que j'adore!

si vous êtes homophobe passait votre chemin, a bon entendeur

Draco sautilla jusque l'entrée du chemin de traverse auprès de son aimé : severus. Celui-ci avait décidé d'emmener draco avec lui pour acheter des ingrédients pour ses potions. Quant ils eurent passés la porte du passage secret menant au chemin de traverse, draco cessa de sautillait et pris la main de severus et le suivit. Les tresses de draco sautait, ses cuissardes de cuir grinçait a chacun de ses pas il accentua son déhanchement. Sa jupe courte plissée écossaise rouge et noir tournoyait autour de ses cuisses à la blancheur de porcelaine. Il fallait tout son self contrôle a severus pour ne pas plaquer le garçon absolument délectable contre le mur le plus proche et le prendre jusqu'à ce qu'il oublis son propre nom. Il se souvint d'un proverbe moldus « les bonnes choses viennent à qui sait attendre ». Seulement l'attente n'avait jamais été aussi dure. Draco ne pourrait surement pas s'assoir confortablement pendant une semaine quant il en aurait fini avec lui. Draco été magnifique, tout de ses cheveux blond presque blanc lisse et soyeux a ses yeux bleus glacial et il été étonnant ainsi il saisissait des occasions comme aujourd'hui pour s'habiller comme une jeune fille moldue, se fichant des gens. Draco était sien son esprit, son corps et son âme. Severus voyait les regards de convoitise sur son amant, ils pouvaient le regarder, lui seul toucherait draco.

Pendant qu'ils se promenaient en ville, les regards sur draco se firent plus appuyés. Les hommes le déshabillé des yeux, et les femmes lui lançaient des regards jaloux. Draco ne les remarqua pas ou les ignora simplement. Severus pensa que se devait être la deuxième solution car depuis deux magnifiques années draco lui appartenait ce pourquoi il se considérait comme très chanceux.

Ils allèrent chez l'apothicaire où severus fit ses achats, ce qui ne leur pris pas de temps et une fois la commandes des articles manquant passés, ils sortirent draco saisit la main de severus en haletant d'excitation

-Oh Mr Severus pouvons-nous aller au plaisir des dragons ? ils ont ces sucettes que j'adore. Dis draco en lui indiquant la boutique.

Severus leva un sourcil et ses pensées dérivèrent, il lui répondit un sourire affecté aux lèvres.

-oui draco mais tu dois attendre d'être à la maison pour l'avoir

Draco hocha la tête a avec enthousiasme et ils allèrent au magasin de sucrerie ou draco eu la sucette qu'il désirait. Une grosse et longue sucette une sorte arc en ciel enroulé autour d'un bâton.

Ils marchèrent jusque que point de transplanage et passèrent devant le mur ou severus avait eu envie de plaquer draco quant il l'avait vu dans son « uniforme » et ils transplanèrent.

Draco haleta de surprise quant severus le poussa en arrière et qu'il tomba sur le lit, il tenait toujours la sucette dans sa main.

Le jeune homme été excitant, étendus ainsi sur le lit sa jupe relevée haut et révélant une partie des ses sous vêtement de dentelle noir. Les derniers boutons de sa chemise ouverte montrant une petite bande de peau pale de son ventre. Il rougit sous le regard de convoitise que lui lança son amant, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure d'anticipation attendant la suite.

D'un sort informulé de la main severus fit apparaitre des liens qui étirèrent les jambes et les bras de draco les attachant au montant du lit. Draco rougit encore plus et mâchonna sa lèvre plus fort. Severus pris la sucette des doigts tremblant de draco.

- Tu as été un très vilain garçon mon amour. Susurra severus d'une voix séductrice. Il vit le sexe de draco commencer à durcir sous sa jupe. Toute la journée à chaque instant j'ai bandé pour toi. A chaque fois que tu te baissais et que ta jupe se levait assez pour que je voie tes dentelles. Je pensais à chaque fois à les déchirer et a les envoyer loin. Te pliait et te prenait là au milieu du magasin pilonnant ton petit cul serré jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses en hurlant mon nom.

Draco pleurnicha

-sev… je veux dire Mr Severus, je suis désolé je ne me suis pas rendu compte..

Severus se mis a genoux entre les jambes écartées de draco il défit ses chaussures et ses chaussettes les éjectant en dehors du lit. Avec un autre sort draco sentis ses sous vêtement disparaitre. Lentement alors que le sexe de draco été complètement rigide et palpitant de désir pour son maître, severus retira ses vêtements avec une extrême lenteur finissant par se retrouver nu. Il se pencha vers draco et dévora la bouche du vilain garçon. Draco gémissait, il aurait tellement voulus enrouler ses bras et ses jambes autour de son amant mais les liens le maintenaient dans sa soumission. Severus se releva et laissa ses mains courir sur la peau de son sexe maintenant dévoilé.

L'estomac de draco se tordit de plaisir et il poussa de petits gémissements en se perdant dans les obsidiennes du plus vieux qui le fixait.

- je vous veux maintenant dis draco en tirant sur les liens de ses bras

Severus eut un sourire dangereux et griffa durement l'intérieur de ses cuisses laissant des trainées rouges.

- pas encore villain garçon. Maintenant je vais gouter a chaque centimètre de ton corps, alors a ce moment quant tu seras aveuglé par le plaisir je m'enfoncerais en toi et pilonnerait ton petit trou serré avec ma queue si dur. Et tu jouiras quant je te le dirais. Severus fit apparaitre dans sa main un anneau de cuir, il le plaça à la base du sexe de draco afin qu'il attende sa permission de jouir. Draco frissonna au contact des mains de son maître.

Severus commença comme promis à explorer son corps commençant par le cou le grignotant, puis descendit vers ses clavicules les léchant puis les mordant draco rejeta la tête en arrière ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Severus descendit jusqu'a son mamelons et le lécha le suça le mordilla taquinant gentiment l'autre de sa main jusqu'à ce que draco s'arque vers lui. Draco se mordit la lèvre au sang sous la lente torture de son ancien professeur de potions. Severus descendit au niveau de l'érection de draco maintenant fermement ses hanches d'une main pour l'empêcher de ruée. Severus mordit puis lécha autour de son sexe et descendit jusqu'au les marques de ses cuisses les léchant doucement.

Les gémissements de draco rendait severus fou et il devait se contrôler pour ne pas le prendre dans l'instant, il leva la tête et regarda le visage angélique de draco ce qu'il vit faillit le faire passer par-dessus bord, son visage été celui de l'extase pur. Ses paupières serrées, ses lèvres mordant tellement durement sa lèvre qu'un petit filet de sang avait coulée du coin de sa remonta vers le visage de draco et lécha le filet de sang, Quant il sentit la langue le plus jeune ouvrit les yeux quémandant un baiser que severus lui accorda lui dévorant une nouvelle fois sa bouche, le temps suspendu alors qu'il été avec son draco qui lui appartiendrait toujours.

Le maitre se redressa sur ses genoux et se souvint de la sucette, il la prit et la présenta à la bouche de son soumis .

- Suce

Draco prit la sucette dans sa bouche et commença a sucer fermant les yeux l'excitation visible sur son visage alors qu'il s'imaginait sucer tout autre chose. Sans avertissement severus fit disparaitre les liens et retira la sucette de la bouche de draco.

- met toi à quatre pattes maintenant ! ordonna le maître

Draco obéit promptement se mettant dans sa position favorite, severus sourit et fit lentement pénétrer la sucette dans le cul de draco regardant avec fascination le bonbon disparaitre lentement centimètres par centimètres. Draco cria quant severus poussa plus fort et plus durement et toucha sa prostate. Il continua à préparer draco faisant des allers et venu rapide et l'enfonçant toujours plus loin, plus durement frappant la prostate du jeune qui poussait maintenant ses hanches vers l'arrière s'empalant de lui-même et poussant des gémissements sans fin.

Severus n'en pouvait plus son sexe été douloureux il mis fin a la taquinerie et retira la sucette de draco, il lança un sort de lubrification et pris sa place derrière draco entre ses jambes.

- Est tu prêt pour moi, maintenant. Demanda severus caressant le dos du garçon a travers sa chemise puis relevant la jupe plissait révélant ses petites fesses parfaite

- oui, oui maitre prenez moi maintenant sanglota draco . Severus poussa et se retrouva entièrement dans le cul de draco qui se cambra et se resserra autour du sexe a l'intérieur de lui en gémissant cela fut presque suffisant pour faire venir severus. Le maitre se retira lentement puis poussa durement.

Draco haletait et gémissait et le seul mot compréhensible été « plus » en entendant cela severus perdit se qui lui restait de self contrôle et saisit ses hanches pilonnant le plus jeune et martyrisant sa prostate. Il sentit qu'il franchissait le point de non retour il se pencha et retira l'anneau de cuir du sexe de draco et lui murmura à l'oreille « vient pour moi, mon amour » et dans un dernier coup de rein violent il jouir tout les deux en hurlant. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit severus sentait le corps fin de draco trembler sur lui, il se retira et se coucha a coté de lui.

Ils restèrent étendus cherchant leur souffle, à coté l'un de l'autre en sueur et collant. D'un geste de la main severus leur lança un sort de nettoyage et rapprocha draco de lui qui se colla a lui et l'entoura de son bras et sa jambes poussant un soupir de satisfaction. La respiration de draco se fit plus régulière il dormait. Severus retira les rubans des cheveux de draco et défit ses tresses puis il embrassa légèrement la tête blonde avant de sombrer dans le sommeil a coté de son boy. Son ange. Son soumis. Son draco.


End file.
